gtafandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Niko Bellic
thumb|Artwork przedstawiający Niko Bellica Nikolai „Niko” Bellic (serb. Нико Белић; ur. 1978) – główny bohater Grand Theft Auto IV, występujący także w obu dodatkach do tej gry jako poboczna postać. Przeszłość Można się domyślić, że Niko urodził się w Jugosławii; dorastał w małym miasteczku w Serbii razem ze swoim kuzynem Romanem. Jego ojciec był alkoholikiem, jego matka (Milica Bellic) cierpiała z tego powodu, była także nieszczęśliwa, że jej syn dorasta w takich warunkach. Jego ciotka (matka Romana) została zgwałcona i zabita, Niko zataił ten fakt przed Romanem, powiedział mu, że zginęła w pożarze domu. Jako nastolatek Niko zaciągnął się do wojska - podczas wojny w Jugosławii był pilotem helikoptera i piechurem. Podczas wojny, Niko zobaczył wiele aktów przemocy (jeden z nich opisał w misji Rigged to Blow). Pewnego razu, razem z piętnastoma kolegami (większość z jego rodzinnego miasta) uczestniczył w misji na terytorium wroga. Zostali tam zaskoczeni przez wroga, dwunastu zginęło, trzech przeżyło (Niko, Florian i Darko). Niko wiedział, że jego jednostka została zdradzona przez jednego z jej członków - od tego momentu pragnął znaleźć zdrajcę. Po zakończeniu wojny, Roman wyjechał do Liberty City by tam zacząć nowe życie; Niko spędził następną dekadę, pracując dla europejskich gangsterów, co doprowadziło go do krótkiej odsiadki. Po wyjściu z więzienia, zaczął pracować dla Raya Bulgarina - zajmował się handlem ludźmi. Kiedy jeden z transportów zatonął na Morzu Adriatyckim, Ray oskarżył Niko o doprowadzenie do tego nieszczęścia i kradzież pieniędzy. Aby uciec przed Bulgarinem, Niko wstąpił do marynarki handlowej. Zdarzenia z gry Niko spędził siedem miesięcy na statku Platypus, w końcu popłynął nim do Liberty City. Po dopłynięciu do Liberty City rozstał się z ekipą statku, częściowo, aby spotkać się z kuzynem, częściowo, aby znaleźć zdrajcę oddziału, w którym służył podczas wojny. Kuzyn Niko - Roman, chwalił się wielkim sukcesem, który odniósł w Liberty City. Naprawdę zaś posiadał małą firmę taksówkarską i mieszkanie. Z powodu swojego zamiłowania do hazardu był także bardzo zadłużony. Znajomości Romana doprowadziły do współpracy Niko i rosyjskiej mafii. Występowanie w misjach Grand Theft Auto IV * Niko jest protagonistą tej gry, występuje więc w każdej misji. Grand Theft Auto IV: The Lost and Damned * Clean and Serene * Buyer's Market * Collector's Item (może zostać zabity) Grand Theft Auto IV: The Ballad of Gay Tony * I luv L.C. * Not So Fast * Ladies Half Price (może zostać zabity) Ciekawostki * Występowanie Niko w misji Clean and Serene (The Lost and Damned) było praktycznie niemożliwe. Niko mógł wówczas przebywać tylko w Dukes, Broker lub Bohan. Jest to prawdopodobnie Easter Egg. * Niko bardzo przypomina Sashę z filmu "Za linią wroga" i nie jest to przypadkowe podobieństwo, ponieważ rosyjski aktor Władimir Maszkow (grającego w filmie bośniackiego Serba) dostał propozycję od Rockstara, lecz ją odrzucił. W jednym ze sklepów można nawet kupić niebieską kurtkę stylizowaną na tę którą Sasha miał w filmie. * Samo nazwisko Niko i jego wymowa jest niepoprawna - w języku serbskim nie występują podwójne samogłoski, a w grze nazwisko jest wypowiadane belik, a prawidłową formą wymowy jest belić. * Niko może zostać wybrany jako ojciec w Grand Theft Auto Online. * Niko ma bliznę na lewej brwi (podobną ma Florian Cravic). * Niko, razem z Patrickiem McReary, może zostać znaleziony i zabity podczas misji Ladies Half Price w The Ballad of Gay Tony. Niko i Packie mają wówczas ogromną ilość zdrowia. By ich zabić trzeba co najmniej 3 minuty strzelać do nich z APC. * W języku serbskim wyraz niko oznacza nikt, żaden. * Niko, podczas jednego z przyjacielskich wypadów z Little Jacobem, wyznaje, że sam nie pamięta, ile ma lat - przestał liczyć, od kiedy zginęło jego 12 przyjaciół. * Podczas innego spotkania z Romanem, ten zapyta, czy Niko wie, co się stało z Marko, ich przyjacielem z dzieciństwa. Potem zapyta o Milę Tadic. W trakcie rozmowy okaże się, że Tadic była prawdopodobnie dziewczyną Niko, ale zostawiła go dla Romana, który na koniec rozmowy powie Niko, że Mila była puszczalska. * Motion Capture Niko stworzyli między innymi Michael Hollick, który podłożył mu głos i Mario D'Leon, który podkładał głos Luisowi Lopezowi. thumb|Jako ojciec protagonisty GTA Online * Michael Hollick nie użyczył głosu Niko w The Lost and Damned ani w The Ballad of Gay Tony, gdyż wcześniej pokłócił się z Rockstar Games, bo według niego dostał od nich niewystarczającą sumę pieniędzy. W obu dodatkach kwestie Niko pochodzą z GTA IV. Mimo to Michael Hollick znajduje się w napisach końcowych obu dodatków. * Niko jest też jedynym protagonistą urodzonym w Europie (nie licząc Toniego Cipraniego i Tommy'ego Vercettiego, którzy mają jedynie europejskie korzenie), pomijając protagonistów dodatków do Grand Theft Auto I. * Niko zostaje dwa razy wspomniany w GTA V. Raz przez Lestera, a drugi raz przez Packiego. Lester mówi o nim „Był jeden taki z Europy Wschodniej, działał coś w Liberty City, ale jakoś przycichł”. * W GTA V, możemy zauważyć Jimmy'ego, syna Michaela przeglądającego na laptopie profil Niko na Lifeinvader. * W GTA V Packie po napadzie na biuro powiedział, że Niko nie żyje. Nie jest to prawdą, gdyż Niko i Roman mają profil na Lifeinvaderze. Może to oznaczać, że zakończenie Zemsta jest kanoniczne. * Telefon Niko korzysta z usług sieci Whiz Wireless. Kategoria:Protagoniści Kategoria:Postacie w Grand Theft Auto Online de:Niko Bellic en:Niko Bellic es:Niko Bellic fi:Niko Bellic fr:Niko Bellic it:Niko Bellic nl:Niko Bellic no:Niko Bellic pt:Niko Bellic ru:Нико Беллик sv:Niko Bellic